A vapor barrier or vapor diffusion retarder is widely used in both commercial and the residential construction markets. Typically, the vapor barrier is installed in concrete slabs, basements, ceilings, walls, or floors to stop the transmission of moisture, moisture vapor, radon gas, and other contaminants into buildings. For obvious health reasons, occupants do not want these contaminants entering through the floor.
For example, to install in a floor or concrete slab, the vapor barrier is generally rolled out in sections onto the subgrade and connected together along the seams with a tape adhesive. Normally, two workers manually roll the tape out in manageable sections along on the seams of the vapor barrier sections, which requires the workers to spend long periods of time in uncomfortable and unhealthy positions, such as squatting or bent over. In addition, the large amount of labor and time involved makes installation of the tape uneconomical. Once all the seams are adhered together and any penetrations are sealed with similar products, concrete is poured directly onto the vapor barrier to form a concrete slab. The vapor barrier acts as a membrane break between the subgrade and the porous underside of the concrete slab.
Therefore, there is a long felt need for a method and device for dispensing and installing tape onto the seams of a vapor barrier.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the FIGURE of the drawing.